When worlds collide
by Piro the Renagade writer
Summary: A sequal to 'the demons within' R&R please!
1. the worlds combine

****

When worlds collide

__

What is it really  
That's going on here  
You've got your system for total control  
So is there really anybody out there  
Now watch us suffer cause we can't go  
What is it really that is in your head  
What little life that you had just died  
I'm gonna be the one that's takin over  
Now this is what it's like when worlds collide

Are you ready to go  
Cause I'm ready to go  
What you gonna do baby baby  
Are you going with me  
Cause I'm going with you  
It's the end of all time

What is it really that motivates you  
The need to fly or this fear to stop  
I'll go along for the ride but surprise  
When we get there I say 9 of 10 drop  
Now who's the light and who is the devil  
You can't decide so I'll be your guide  
And one by one they will be hand chosen  
Now this is what it's like when worlds collide

Are you ready to go  
Cause I'm ready to go  
What you gonna do baby baby  
Are you going with me  
Cause I'm going with you  
It's the end of all time

What is it really when they're fallin over  
Everything that you thought is denied  
I'm gonna be the one that's takin over  
Now this is what it's like when worlds collide

Powerman 5000

In The Sacred Realm the two stared at each other. Finally Ganon spoke.

"So, why are you here?" asked Ganon, that sickening grin still on his face.

"You are familiar with a boy named Link I presume?" said the Deity.

The smirk vanished from Ganon's face only to be replaced by a very ugly look indeed.

"I'll take that as a yes," said the Deity, "anyway, he is the reason I am here. Even though I helped him in saving termina, he still betrays me."

Ganon leaned in closer so he could here the Deity better.

"As soon as I got to Hyrule I knew, with this boy's help, I could take it over easily. He often recollects of his adventures to me. I heard of you, and devised a plan. I would manipulate and brainwash this boy, he would put me on, and I would take over his mind, making him unable to take me off. But this boy was obviously not easily penetrated. He saw right through me and, after an attempt to destroy me, took me to the seven sages and they banished me here. But I have a new plan and it involves you."

"And what would that be?" said Ganon.

"You shall see." and when Ganon continued to look puzzled he said, as he had said to Link hours ago, "Put me on."

Ganon looked at the mask than picked it up. He put the mask on.

"AAAHHHH!!!" was all Ganon managed to say as pure pain surged through his body.

The Godly warrior stood up straight. The Worlds had combined.

**To Be Continued…**

OOOOHHH! Cliffhanger!

In response to your reviews on 'the demons within'

Yap13: that's cool but use my good name: PIRO, I would rather you not call me 'brett'

Wishfulthinker22: thanx! .

Karlminion: yea your story was cool too, but you are forgiven. Congratulations! You are something I'm not: forgiven…lol

Well the next chapter will be what the Warrior looks like, and Link and Zelda's POV.

FIN


	2. realizations

Wow 2 reviews "--

Well any way this is chapter 2 of 'when worlds collide' (duh!) and thanx to the reviewers!

Now enough of my jibber-jabber and on with the show!

A/N: this chapter actually is just Link and Zelda's POV

****

When worlds collide ch.2

Link and Zelda walked through Hyrule field together after they had banished The Fierce Deity's Mask to the Sacred Realm.

"So," Zelda broke the silence, "what was the actual reason for sending that mask to the Sacred Realm?"

Link sighed, and told Zelda the chilling events of the night before.

"…I just don't believe it." said Link simply, "I trusted that mask with all of my secrets, and he goes and turns his back on me."

"Link, it's ok," Zelda said sympathetically, "I'm pretty sure you're not the only person in Hyrule who has ever been betrayed." and when Link continued to look disappointed Zelda said, "Listen, you saved Hyrule. You shouldn't let this get you all upset."

"You don't understand," said Link in a blank and distant voice, "I was betrayed by my best friend ever since Navi…just like with her I would not be able to have saved the land of Termina without him." then, without warning Link broke down and cried. (A/N: I don't wanna hear any complaints about that last sentence!)

Zelda did not try and comfort Link as she was too busy thinking about the last time Link had cried: it had been right before Link had gone on his journey to find his former-fairy, right after Link had said good-bye to Zelda, also right after Link had saved the land of Hyrule. This also brought back memories of Link's journey through time. She then thought of the dread King of Evil: Ganon. But then a thought occurred to Zelda.

"Link," Zelda said uncertainly when Link had recovered from his sobbing, "If Ganon and that mask are both in the Sacred Realm…then do you think…they would…"

Link wore a look of uncertainty then a cross look of horror and understanding spread across his face.

"No…he wouldn't…"

"After what just happened, I wouldn't be surprised."

Then Link said, "But even if they did they couldn't break free of the Realm…you and the Sages are the only ones who know how…"

Zelda nodded but then said, "Link, you called this mask the Fierce Deity's Mask didn't you?"

"yeah," said Link.

"oh-no…" said Zelda, and without further ado she ran straight to the castle, Link trailing behind uncertainly.

Well I'm gonna do the Ganon/Deity point of view now, but I'm not gonna tell you what he looks like. THAT'S RIGHT! IM MEAN! GO AHEAD AND SAY IT!!!!!!!!!!! (pouts in corner)

The only thing Ganon felt was considerable pain as the mask fused with his body.

This is a special A/N. the cross breed of these two will just be called "it".

It chuckled as it arose to it's feet. "I'm back!" it said triumphantly in a voice that suggested that the two's voices had intertwined, "Link will be very sorry he ever betrayed me…"

_But how will we make him regret it? _said a voice in the back of it's head that sounded quite like Ganon's suggesting that the Deity was in control.

"you've already answered that before I came along. Fools who wear their heart proudly on their sleeves are the first to die."

_I see where you're going with this but it's already been tried. As you very well know, I have tried that before._

"You tried the old way of leaving everything he needed right in the dungeon! Right beside some week minion of your's. We will use strong minions provided by none other than the other seven Deitys.

_excuse me?_

"Fine I guess I have to tell you about the eight Deitys of Termina.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Ok got a little soap opera-ish stuff at the beginning. But not to worry! The evil dark stuff will return next chapter! Until then: FGJMBGJUHOGTVHJ BKJP)UY&FRYREVIEWNOWPLEASE!!!! EA%$U&&(%SDTfrtyguhjl


End file.
